Talk:Vanessassary Roughness
I checked and no sources confirm this. Is this fake? The Flash {talk} 16:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *No it's not, when I checked my TV listings, it said that Vanessassary Roughness was airing with The Baljeatles. So no, it's not fake, Flash. -PhinLover 12:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, but remember, cite your sources. The citation template will stay up until you mention it there. We have to be reliable. No description or mention of this episode's source made me think it was fake. The Flash {talk} 18:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I just found out this was an episode not too long ago on the TV Guide Channel. They didn't explain what the episode was about, but from the title, it probably has something to do with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. --PerryPlatypusAgent What helps to show that this isn't a fake is that before you click on "Save page", fill in the Summary line just to the left. "New episode as per Disney XD TV schedule" or "New episode per Disney Channel press release" is all that you would have to put in and that lets us know where to look to verify this episode. If you don't put anything in the Summary line, then we can't tell this apart from all the other people who create fake episodes with the lack of details. — RRabbit42 03:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's spelled "Vanessessary Roughness" on the episode schedule off the official Phineas & Ferb Web site. Should this get moved? -- Ryan Stoppable 17:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, both sites are good, so until we learn more information about this episode, don't move it just yet. ~PerryPlatypusAgent ::Could I get a link? I checked the Disney XD website and they don't even have episode listings. The Flash {talk} 17:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know the link to Ryan's site, but I'll give you the link to my source. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/phineas-ferb/289680 Go near the bottom and it shows the upcoming episodes, but when you click on it, it just takes you to a page with the episodes because it doesn't have any information on it besides the title. ~PerryPlatypusAgent :::: Ryan's site. You get there from the red Schedule button on the Disney Channel P&F page, showing both the Disney Channel and XD listings, including "The Baljeatles" and "Vanessessary Roughness" on July 25. -- Ryan Stoppable 18:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! The Flash {talk} 18:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes! I knew this episode had something to do with Vanessa and Ferb! I just knew it. Thanks for the link. ~PerryPlatypusAgent Ferbnessa Discussion (Discussion regarding the content of the episode has been moved to here. Further discussions on this page should be for how to improve the article for the episode. — RRabbit42 03:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC)) Images I took the "ideas.jpg" out of this article because it is irrelevant, the image is from Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, so it should not be listed here.--Pixarmc 02:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) "Ferb" - Imagine the possibilities.... The name"Ferb" COULD be just a bit more interesting - like a blend of "Keifer Benjamin", for example. Perhaps his birth mother nicknamed him "Ferb" because that's what his older brother called him. Hey, it IS a blended family, after all. Comments? Marymoon1075 00:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Chamfer Bevel? Saffir Beryl? I think your suggestion is a good one. Buggum | (Talk) 03:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC)